


I Don't Want To Hear It: I'm Done

by HMSquared



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean breaks character, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Heel Dean, Lots of Angst, M/M, Please read the Author's Note, Raw 11/5/2018, Serious and emotional, Slow Burn, Suicidal Seth, or at least he's supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Seth doesn’t want to fight Dean, and after the match with AOP, he’s a little out of it. Despite that, Seth’s not out of it enough to shut Dean up. Ambrollins.My Tumblr, for story requests and general randomness





	I Don't Want To Hear It: I'm Done

**Author's Note:**

> Author rant:  
> You may have noticed that a fair number of my stories, mostly Ambrollins ones, have elements of depression and suicide in them. There is a reason for that. Two years ago, I suffered through a long bout of depression, and writing has become my way to deal with those horrible six months. 
> 
> If you are depressed or considering suicide, please, please, PLEASE get help. Your life is always worth living and, whether you know it or not, there is always at least one person who cares about you. If you want to rant to me on Tumblr, I am always willing to listen. Seeing you guys read my stories and commenting makes me really happy. I love the fact that people like my stories, because writing is my passion, and it's something I enjoy doing. Thank you. 
> 
> Enjoy this (very emotional) Ambrollins piece.

Even before he swaggered in through the crowd, Seth knew Dean was coming. Clutching his neck and swallowing, he tried to control himself, to fight the sadness consuming him, but it was no use. No...freaking...use.

Dean felt a little bad for Seth. After all, he was the one getting the brunt of the damage in this new storyline. It was a good storyline, and they loved working together, but ever since the promo last week, Seth had been avoiding him like the plague. Not surprising in the slightest for Dean; in fact, he deserved it.

Dean saw Seth was shaking, but what he didn’t see were the tears his friend was collapsing in. The tears he had been collapsing in for several days, the tears that just wouldn’t go away and signaled a more serious problem. Seth was very well aware of his depression but hadn’t cared about it, not until now. Because a very horrible idea had just come to him.

The Lunatic Fringe’s footsteps echoing in his ears, Seth slowly cradled his neck and sat up. He prayed Dean had brought a microphone, for he needed it, whether WWE knew it or not.

Dean kneeled in front of Seth, holding the microphone in his hands and not speaking. There was an apologetic look on his face, but it didn’t help; The Kingslayer was still collapsing.

Seth slowly reached out, literally clawing for the mic. Trying to hide his legitimate confusion, Dean carefully passed it over, wondering if creative had made some switch without telling him. But, as he knew in the back of his mind, that wasn’t the case.

“Are you happy?” Seth’s voice was shaky just like the rest of him, and it scared Dean. “Are you satisfied that I’ve become a shell of a man, Deano?”

_ Where are you going with this?  _ Dean thought to himself. He could tell, and the crowd probably could too, that Seth wasn’t doing what he was supposed to, that he was legitimately angry. But, of course, Dean could do nothing but listen.

“For the past several weeks,” Seth continued, “You have made my life a living hell. And you know what? I don’t want to hear what clever thing you have to say right now, because I’m done.” He was on his knees now, looking into Dean’s confused grey eyes. “Do you hear me, Dean?” A slow, small nod surfaced from the man in front of him. Swallowing, Seth slowly stood up, almost dropping the mic due to how badly his hands were shaking.

“You want to destroy me? Go ahead.” He looked down at Dean, verging on tears. “Right now, in front of these people, I want you to Dirty Deeds me into oblivion, until I can’t stand up and they have to cart me out of here on a stretcher.” Dean’s eyes widened as the crowd roared in confusion. Seth’s depression was worse then he had expected.

Slowly rising, Dean looked at his friend and fought every urge to shake his head, to apologize and walk out. After all, he was a heel now, and rejecting this “perfect” opportunity would not look good. So, biting his tongue, Dean took the mic from Seth and tossed it across the ring.

Despite evidence to the contrary, Dean hadn’t enjoyed hitting his friend with Dirty Deeds the last couple of weeks, so this was way out of his comfort zone. But he needed to stay in character, and it was Seth who wanted this, legitimately wanted Dean to send him to Hell. It sucked, but he needed to do it.

After the third Dirty Deeds, Seth’s body jolted slightly, clenching his hands to prevent himself from screaming. Dean’s plan at that point was to just roll out of the ring and leave, and it’s what he tried to do. However, as he rolled, Seth flipped over and grabbed Dean’s ankle. When their eyes locked again, Seth growled,

“You’re not done yet, lunatic.” Dean tried to free his ankle, but Seth’s grip was tight. Rolling his eyes, The Lunatic Fringe slowly stood up, Seth rising with him.

Dean hooked his arm around Seth, ready to deliver...and then froze. The back of his friend’s head was wet, and it hadn’t been earlier, right before Seth had gone through the curtain. Shaking, an idea forming, he slowly lifted his right hand, eyes widening at the blood on his fingers.

Seth could tell Dean was wavering, and it angered him. He was a lunatic, he had let his head go through cinder blocks, so why couldn’t he do this?! 

“What are you doing?!” Seth shouted at a still-shaking Dean. “Finish it!” He shook his head, not bothering to stay in character at this point.

“No...No, Seth.” Seth shook his head, biting his lip. After a few more seconds, The Kingslayer charged at Dean, barely missing. Barely losing steam, Seth spun around and smirked as Dean hit him with Dirty Deeds a fourth time. It had been nothing but instinct, and that scared Dean. What was he turning into?

A shocked, horrified look on his face, Dean kneeled. Seth was very out of it, blood on his teeth, but grinning like an idiot.

“Yes…” he laughed, voice watery and shaky. “Just one more...and then I’ll be free.” Dean shook his head, an idea coming to him. Continuing to shake, he crawled over to the edge of the ring, picked up the mic and growled,

“Seth...you may hate me, but if I finish you now, then I can’t have fun with you later.” Dean’s voice cracked on “fun”, and the crowd roared in noise. For the first time during this segment, they sounded excited.

Thumping sounds traveled into Dean’s ear, his confusion turning to shock when he followed the sound with his eyes. Seth was violently slamming his head into the mat, the blood from the back splattering on the ground. Panicking, Dean dropped the mic, rushed over to a howling Seth, and cried,

“Stop! Seth, stop!” But Seth didn’t stop. In Dean’s arms, he jolted, screaming his head off like a little kid. It was the most horrifying thing Dean had ever seen or heard, and he had seen and heard a lot of things.

Dean clutched Seth in his arms, trying not to cry. Holding onto his friend, The Lunatic Fringe whispered,

“Stop resisting, stop resisting! I’m not going to hurt you!” Seth shook his head, less violently now, still sobbing and freaking out. Dean looked up and saw Triple H coming down to the ring, two doctors and four security guys with him. Smiling, he whispered to Seth, “Look who’s here, buddy.” Seth closed his eyes and continued to cry, Dean shaking as well with small tears streaming down his cheeks.

The two doctors slowly pried Seth from Dean’s grasp, and it wasn’t clear who was struggling more, The Lunatic Fringe or The Kingslayer. As Seth was taken to the back, the security guards ready in case he tried something, Triple H stepped into the ring and kneeled in front of Dean.

“Are you okay?” he whispered. Dean shook his head, the dam bursting.

“I’m so sorry…” he sobbed into Triple H’s jacket. Hunter shook his head, patting Dean on the head.

“What you said before Seth started hitting his head helped. We can fix it.” Triple H pulled Dean to his feet and the two of them left the ring together, Dean still shaking from what had happened.

By the time they got backstage, Seth was gone, being checked on by the doctors. Triple H settled back into his chair, Dean pacing. After a few seconds, The Game looked up and scoffed.

“What?” 

“Your best friend, the guy you love more then anything, just tried to commit suicide and you’re pacing?” Dean froze.

“What do you mean, he tried to commit suicide?”

“His lips were barely moving among the screams, but I saw him say, ‘I want to die.’” Dean sunk into a chair, coughing up tears. Leaning forward in his chair, Triple H smiled.

“I’ve seen how you act around him, Dean.” Triple H nodded to the door. “Go see him. Let him know how much you care.”

“What if that’s what caused this in the first place?” Hunter simply shrugged. Nodding, knowing he was right, Dean got up and left the room, Seth’s screams still echoing in his brain.

Halfway down the hall, Dean’s phone rang. He stopped for a few seconds, debating what to do, then picked up when he saw it was Roman calling.

“Yeah?”

“Hey, Deano!” Roman’s tone was chipper, a sign he had no clue what was going on. “How’s your night going?”

“You first.” Dean quietly coughed, trying not to break into more tears. Roman’s happy tone didn’t falter.

“Everything’s good here. Obviously, I wish I was with you and Seth, but right now-”

“You just need to rest,” Dean butted in. 

“Dean...what’s wrong?” Hearing those three words caused The Lunatic Fringe to break down, swallowing in hurried breaths.

“It’s...Seth. He…”

“He what? Dean, what?” Dean settled into a chair, trying to control his breathing.

“He just tried to make me kill him on Raw.”

“WHAT?!” Dean jerked the phone away from his ear. “Why….What….What do you mean?”

“Seth went off script and told me to, quote, ‘hit him with Dirty Deeds until he couldn’t stand up.’ After the third one, I found blood coming out of his head. I haven’t spoken to the doctors yet, but…” Dean swallowed. “I have a feeling that if I hadn’t broken character, I would have killed him.”

“Oh…” Roman exhaled loudly, obviously shaken. “What’s going to happen with the feud?” 

“I don’t know.” Dean laughed sickly, shaking his head. It seemed ridiculous that, at the moment, that was what mattered, something Roman understood. “I did say one line in character to explain why I wasn’t continuing to attack him, but I have a feeling Vince isn’t going to be happy.”

“Go see him.” Roman could hear the confusion on Dean’s face, quickly adding, “Seth, not Vince. Go see him, give him a hug, tell him you love him.” Dean nodded.

“I’m gonna do that right now. Bye, Uce.”

“Bye, Deano.”

Seth was sitting in the medical ward, arms across his chest when Dean walked in. Looking up, it was obvious he had been crying, something that broke Dean’s heart.

“Hey.” Seth didn’t respond, a terrified expression in his eyes. Slowly walking over, Dean whispered, “How are you feeling?”

“Like crap, thanks to you,” Seth snapped bitterly. To his surprise, Dean nodded.

“I probably deserve that.” Dean pulled up a chair in front of Seth and sat down, sighing. “Why didn’t you tell me you were depressed?”

“You were too busy in meetings.”

“Now you know how I felt during your heel turn.” Both men chuckled, the laugh suddenly needed. Smiling, Dean stood up and pulled Seth into a hug, closing his eyes and savoring the smell of The Kingslayer.

“I love you so much, Seth.”

“I know, Dean. I know.” Dean was about to respond when Seth tightened his grip, silently explaining he knew it wasn’t platonic. Tears stinging his eyes, Seth choked out, “I’m sorry, Dean. I’m really, really sorry.” Dean nodded, closing his eyes as tears of his own began to flow.

“I know, Seth. I-” Seth suddenly pulled Dean toward him, crushing his mouth in a kiss. Dean returned the kiss, then froze. Was he really kissing the man who had just tried to make him kill him?

Dean pulled away. Seth didn’t speak. The two men looked at each other. The tears continuing to flow, Dean sobbed,

“Promise me...that you will never do something like that again...please.” Seth swallowed.

“I promise. I…” Seth shook his head. “I let jealousy consume me, Dean. Even if we were immortal, I couldn’t apologize enough.” Dean nodded, cupping Seth’s face in his hands but not kissing him. The two men looked at each other, emotional, then after a few seconds, finally met in the middle for another kiss.

It took several weeks for Dean to get over what Seth had done. Seth didn’t blame him. They took things slow, working with Triple H and Vince to adjust the storyline. After a month or so, the public had forgiven everything, but they didn’t forget. Nobody would ever forget, and that was for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
